


Point of view

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 無毀容學生校草RR韋德 x 書呆子學生荷蘭彼得無能力Au





	Point of view

**Author's Note:**

> 借了好友三百太太個人本"scarlet ark"入面"校草與書呆"的設定所產生的一個故事。
> 
> 因為我超級喜歡那個故事(跟300太太表白了很多次，不再講了)所以問她借了人物設定來用。
> 
> 情人節我什麼都沒做  
> 就在3月14寫一寫吧。
> 
> (由於很多人還沒看過，那故事的設定就是無毀容學生校草RR韋德 x 書呆子學生荷蘭彼得這樣子，彼得的性格很高冷這樣，不能太劇透，買她的個人本來看就知道了，極力推薦)

彼得帕克的床上，躺了一個188公分高的大男，那人像掛了一樣躺在那對他來說很細小的床上，眼光筆直的落在那個非常努力在書桌對著自己筆記的男朋友身上。

房間內只有鉛筆在筆記上書寫時所發出那些'沙...沙'聲，雖然彼得他人在渾然忘我寫報告，但也在想著為什麼床上躺著那煩人的傢伙今天卻那麼乖巧。

瞄到時間原來已經12點過外，彼得也準備就寢，一轉頭看到韋德還是發著悶氣似的躺在床上玩著一條不知那來的項鍊。

「今天怎麼那麼安靜，前校草先生」

韋德依然沒有反應，彼得聳聳肩後脫了外套就爬到床上再推了他一下，但他完全沒有讓位的意思，彼得只好跨過去睡到裡面，這樣子冷淡的韋德害彼得也有些煩躁起來。

「你突然跑來我家就是躺在床上玩你的項鍊喔？」

「...」  
「誰叫甜心都不理我，我還跟梅嬸聊了好久才進來咧」

「不是跟你說這陣子很忙了嗎？你白痴啊？」

「...看來甜心除了不記得情人節之外連上次我特地提你的白色情人節也忘了」

「有嗎？」

韋德終於放下他在玩的項鍊，轉過身抱住他的細腰皺眉著的看向他。

「有啊！！就2月14那天！那天我也是等你送禮物給我！結果甜心你什麼都沒準備...還反問我什麼是情人節，本大爺還是第一次跟人交往，而對方卻完全不把情人節當一回事！」

彼得皺著眉聽著韋德抱怨，對於他來說這些事一點也不重要。

節日不過是一些商人的陰謀而已。

「有什麼好在意的？上次也講過了，這些節日不過是些想讓你消費買東西的商人搞出來的。」

「可是！不一樣啊！這是我們一起過的第一個情人節！」

「第一個跟第一百個有什麼不一樣，如果我們一直在一起的話。」  
「那不就是一個平凡的日子？」

「完全不同啊！」

「我看不出有什麼分別，你解釋看看？」

「.....」

被戲稱為笨蛋猴子的韋德語塞了，雖然彼得並沒有看不起他，而是他們價值觀落差的問題讓他很想知這傢伙到底真的是怎麼想。

在彼得帕克眼中，這些情侶間所在意的記念日什麼的只有〝無聊〞兩個字而已。

「有啦！跟喜歡的人過情人節會很開心！因為對戀人來說那一天很特別！」

韋德為了這個他攪盡腦汁想出來的理由非常滿意，更因而沾沾自喜的笑著。

聽到這個答案的彼得再皺起眉看著蠢蠢地笑著的男友。  
想了想後就再反問他。

「我問你啊」

「？」

「你現在是過得不開心嗎」

「怎麼這樣問？」

「你答就是」

「開心啊～跟你在一起就開心」

「那你剛才說，過記念日是為了開心。你現在每天都開心，那還需要過節日嗎？」

這又輪到韋德再一次被辯倒，他細心一想之下，發現這是對的，還要是很對那種！

可是這...這...呃  
這男友真的很不解風情了吧！韋德沒回話就將自己埋進彼得胸口，磨蹭著從他外表上看不出來那因練習美式足球而得來的結實胸部...像是生悶氣似的輕咬了他。

呃...？韋德似乎很在意？

看到他這樣子，彼得難得的抱著他讓他隨心所欲地啃咬...直到韋德翻開他的上衣，看到彼得戴著上個月情人節時他送的項鍊後，就有點驚訝的抬頭看著被他親得有點喘氣的男友

「甜心不是說不喜歡？」

看著項鍊上面的小圓環在暗暗中發出些許銀光，韋德微笑著撐起自己親向彼得。

「是不喜歡啊」

邊回應著他的親吻，彼得淡然的回答他。

「所以...？」

韋德疑惑的退開了點近距離看著他，然而嘴唇很快就再被堵上，彼得更伸手將他拉回床鋪上跟他親吻。

完事後，彼得埋到他的頸側，在他耳邊親了他再像是發洩怨氣似的咬他耳垂幾口，才輕聲的跟他說。

「因為你想要我戴，所以只有在你面前，我才會戴著它」

END.


End file.
